An Interesting Meeting
"We're finnaly done with that!" Sakura said in relief as she and her group from the independent guild Unchained Soul just finished destroying a dark guild as usual. "Ren-kun, how far are we from the Dokodemo door spot?" "We've still got while before get there." Ren replied as he pushed up his glasses. "Perhaps we should stay at an inn for the night. and go in the morning." "Fine." Ryuunosuke said with reluctance before they headed into the nearest town. It seems that we didn't make in time. Calmly, Mao Kang, the Arctic Dragon, stated what the news in town were saying. They were there to destroy a Dark Guild. Oh Man! I wanted to fight, that's a sham-EH? *Jakuzu, the pupil of Mao Kang, was walking near him with his eyes closed, so he didn't look at where he was going. He bumped into someone, and by the softness of her chest, it should have been a woman Shoot... *Jakuzu massaged his back after his fall to the ground. Mao was looking at him, with a slightly annoyed face. You'll never learn.... Please, accept the apologies of my clumsy pupil *With all the calm of this world, Mao talked first to the three strangers, a rare thing from him, since he was a pretty silent man. "Pervert!" Sakura exclaimed as she hid behind Ryuunosuke. "Watch where you're going next time herbivore." Ryuunosuke said coldly. What!? It's your fault that you were standing in my way! *With a slightly angry look on his face, he pointed his finger at the curvaceous women while lifting himself up. Mao just looked at the situation, Jakuzu sometimes was a bit childish. Herbivore? No that's not my name. *He looked at the other man after a bit, with the same exact look that he used before. "What kind of excuse is that!?!" Sakura exclaimed still hiding behind Ryuunosuke. "Tch, this is getting annoying." Ryuunosuke said commenting on the situation. "On the contrary, I think it's starting to get interesting." Ren said with a grin. Mao continued looking at the situation, while wrapping himself in his cape, hoping that this sharade ends soon I find interesting that those balloons on you chest just push peop-HMM! Don't be rude, you're embarassing yourself Snapping his fingers, Mao created a block of ice just on his mouth, preventing him to say words that could have made the situation worse. "Are you wanting to fight you bunch of herbivores?" Ryuunosuke said becoming pissed. "Those Dark Mages we defeated earlier were child's play and I've been looking for an actual challenge" A that words, Jakuzu stopped moving his arms in an usless try to destroy the ice that blocked his mouth. Mao stared ad him, with his serious look on his face We were here to challenge that guild. Calmly, Mao stated the reason behind their presence here. Jakuzu managed to break the ice, and then he seriously looked at the black-haired guy. You're pretty strong if you managed to utterly destroyed it by yourselves... it could be nice sparring with you.... Mao followed his pupil with his eyes, coldly looking at him while he was speaking to the guy with a smile on his face. "Come at me then." Ryuunosuke said with what was starting to be a grin. "I'll take the both of you on." "I'll join too." Eugene said appearing out of nowhere to everyone but Ryuunosuke's surprise. "I've been observing them for a while and I found that he uses a sword. Let's see what I can learn." "Fine." Ryuunosuke said with hmph as he got into a battle stance. "Sakura, Ren, stay out of this fight will you? It won't be fun if you place a handicap on them." Mao sighed, he knew that a useless fight would have begun because of Jakuzu's short temper. I don't like two on one, you'll face Jakuzu alone That's right! I'm more than enough to take on you! Mao placed his look onto the new arrival. Was he a member of that group? Was that a guild? Jakuzu, in the meantime, summoned, by creating energy seals towards him, his two swords: The longer one, a red claymore name Chrysamere, and the shorter one, named Cornwell. It's just you and me... But presentation first. I'm Jakuzu Kennomura, and you? "I'll be your opponent, I'm Eugene Woodland. Try to guess what my magic is during this fight." He then drew the black sword on his back ready to fight. "Special ability: Ghost Road" With that he waited for his opponent to make the first move. Let's see what you can do then, Eugene. Jakuzu waited for his opponent to make his move. It should have been something related with high speed since the name just pronounced. ''-I have to risk!-'' Jakuzu dashed forward, selecting a first, direct attack. He reached his opponent in a blink of an eye, and then he attemped a quick flurry of slashes with his shorter sword, aiming to confuse him. With ease Eugene was able to dodge each and every strike with the help of Ghost Road. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Tidal Wave!" Eugene then struck at Jazuku at close distance after finding an opening. "You're so slow you know?" Mao narrowed his eyes, looking at Eugene's movements. They weren't determinated by reflexes. Tch! Jakuzu quickly moved his longer sword forward, intercepting Eugene's blade at the last moment. Afterwards, he backflipped away, landing some meters away, with a concentrated look on his face You... no one ever dodged my attacks so perfectly... i'm surprised, but it won't matter! Jakuzu then quickly run, circling Eugene in the attempt to further confuse him. At the right moment then, he dashed forward, attempting a powerful slash with Chrysamere. "Fire Burst!" With a sudden movement of his hand, bursts of fire came out from the ground right before he was able to strike allowing Eugene to move out of the way. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" He blasted a cold blast once at Jakuzu's side. "Exploding barrage!" He exclaimed before striking with explosive (litterally) punches. Jakuzu was sent up by the Eugene's Fire Burst, not expecting such a move. He suffered very minor damage, but he sure underestimated his opponent so far, he did a stupid error. This guy.... Jakuzu opened wide his eyes... Was he using his master's Ice Dragon's Roar? Mao narrowed his eyes again. Jakuzu gritted his teeth, and he then dodged the attack with a lateral flip, leaving it to freeze a tree behind them. Eugene's assault wasn't finish yet, because he dashed forward, trying to hit Jakuzu with powerful explosive punches Now! *Jakuzu waited for the right moment, when he was close enough, before performing his attack. Wind Blade! Jakuzu quickly summoned an energy sword behind him, attempting to pierce him or, at least, lure him back. Just then, Eugene smiled before running, circling Jakuzu just as he had done before. Unlike him however, he threw kunais at the same time. Then, using the same movements Jakuzu used to close in on him and reached his opponent in the blink of an eye before attacking with a quick flurry of slashes with his sword. "I was getting excited about learning something but what you've got is so simple." You have some mental powers, yes? You can read the mind of those around you, and you can even mimic their tecniques, right? He waited his opponent, seeing that he was trying to imitate his movement to get close to him and then counterattack with the same flurry of slashed that Jakuzu used before. The swordsman then proceeded to dodge all his attacks, narrowing his eyes. But that's not all... judging by your times of reaction, is possible that with your powers you can have a slowed vision of the opponents movements... your powers are truly a pain in the ass! *At that moment, Jakuzu backflipped away, dodging the final slash, who slightly damaged his coat. He then extendend his arm forward Harsh Chaser! *From the same hand, he tossed a multitude of energy blades to his opponent, aming to slashing him Mao closed his eyes ''-Well Done-'' He stated in his mind. "You're partially right but not entirely." Eugene said before dissapearing into thin air and then reappearing behind him. "You know, you're reminding me of my little sister, shooting energy blades, except she was a whole lot more better with them. Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Cyclone!" With just a sword swing, Eugene created a large amount of air pressure and blasted it towards Jakuzu. "To be honest, I can't see this much as a fight. Is that all you got?" Tsk! Shut Up! Hearing Eugene's voice behind him, Jakuzu turned around and slashed the blast into two parts, letting it destroy everything behind him. Crescent Cut! After having nullyfied Eugene's attack, Jakuzu performed 3 slashes before him, releasing a stream of crescent waves towards him Don't underestimate me you bastard! Gritting his teeth, Jakuzu looked at him, angered by his insults ''-Don't lose your temper, do as i taught you-'' Mao hoped in his mind Seeing Jakuzu charge at him, Eugene remained calm and began throwing more kunais to slow Jakuzu down before blasting powder at Jakuzu covering him and a small area around him. "Sorry about this." He said before blasted a fire ball at the area causing the powder to explode. He wide-opened his eyes, while seeing that his opponent was throwing in the area some powder, probably an explosive one I know what you want to do! Jakuzu, after have spoken, dashed towards Eugene, reaching him an blink of an eye Rage Cutter! Jakuzu jumped up and stabbed his Cornwell into the earth. A magical seal then appeared under him and under Eugene. The seal than proceeded to erupt a multitude of blades that would have slashed Eugene as they rose. The tecnique itself, thanks to the energy blades around him, would have partially protected Jakuzu from the fire, and so it did. Jakuzu suffered medium damage and his coat got slightly burnt You're smart... this is a rather fun battle... Eugene didn't even attempt to dodge the blades coming up from under him and let them impale him. However, after it was all over, Eugene looked as if nothing happened to him minus the fact that there were blades stuck in his body. "Was that it?" Eugene said in confusion thinking it'd be something more as he pulled the blades out of his body. Almost immediately after, his wounds were healing. "You're quite easy to trick. That powder's purpose wasn't just for the explosion. Part of it was composed of a pollen that can cause temporal paralysis. You won't be able to move for a bit." Mao closed his eyes, he had understood what was going on He's a Dragon Slayer. What!? *Jakuzu slightly turned his head. His movements were nearly blocked by that powder. The most suprising fact is that he didn't suffer any damage from that fiersome attack. He had an high speed regeneraion ability You... So that is your real power? Your some sort of Plant Dragon Slayer, right? Jakuzu's body was visibly shivering because of his attempts to make a movement. He then realized that he could have used a tecnique even if he was immobilized Sword... Fall! Controlling the sword seals with his mind, Jakuzu created behind him a multitude of aerial blade, which he subsequentially smashed to the ground, in the attempt to at least pierce his legs to block him on his place or his internal organs, with the goal to inflict a major injury that would have ended the fight. He didn't want to kill him. "Well, it seems you got the gist of what I can do so I'll actually start trying. Forest Dragon's Armor!" He covered himself with a plant armor harder than steel letting the blades bounce off his body and onto the floor. Immediately afterward he summoned sharp branches pointing themselves at Jakuzu's neck. After landing his attack, Jakuzu used his magic power to counteract the immobilizing effect of the powder, managing to break free. Afterwords, he stared at the plant armor, preparing himself for the nex attack I guess the warm-up is over, now i can fight for real! And you won't get any closer With a smile on his face, Jakuzu placed his left hand on the floor. Rising Wave! At this gesture, a multitude of energy blades erupted from the ground in a linear motion, both trying to stop the enemy's assolut as well as attacking him. "Seriously? You're using stuff like that again?" Eugene said as he let these attacks bounce off him as well. A devious smile then began to creep onto his face as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, Jakuzu's arms and legs blew up creating a bloody mess. To Jakuzu's shock however, they were back on in the next moment. although he still felt the pain. "I also included the pollen of a blue mist flower which causes powerfully painful halucinations which I've learned to control. How does it feel? Painful?" Jakuzu stared at Eugene, with a frightened look on his face. He was stroke by an illusion that left him clueless. Tsk... Painful illusions... huh? This might be a problem... and this will be my only chance of winning... Jakuzu took a deep breath and then he slightly stabbed his leg with his Cornweel, closing his eyes in a painful expression. Gh! Illusions are useless if one feels real pain on his body! ''-So you have to use it-'' Mao looked at Jakuzu, who was ready to toss an attack Blade Rain! Shouting, Jakuzu tossed his Cornwell up. The sword then opened and unleashed an endless stream of energy swords that will had soon slashed Eugene at the point that he would have been knocked unconcious. This would have stopped his regeneration, otherwise Jakuzu wouldn't have had other tecniques to fight Eugene. "All I'm going to need is this." Eugene said taking out something looking similar to a shuriken which was glowing pink in color and was crystaline looking. With a flick of his hand, the shuriken went flying and as it reached the the energy blades, it burst, shooting arrows of energy deflecting the energy blades making them land around Eugene. "Ghost Road level 2" He said before disappearing from plain sight and then reappearing behind Jakuzu. "I've planted an explosive on your person that will detonate upon detecting you using magic. What will you do next?" Jakuzu gritted his teeth, stabbing Chrysamere into the floor Shit... Why?! He then turned to Eugene, grabbing his shirt You.... Next time i'm gonna-'' He was interrupted when he noticed that Mao was looking at him, with an even more severe looking than the usual. He then left Eugene go, closing his eyes ''You are stronger than i though.. i've lost this time. Barely accepting the lost, Jakuzu unequipped his sword summoning two energy seals ''-It seems that you remembered what i said to you-'' *Mao closed his eyes, pointing his index finger to Jakuzu's wound, generating a frost wind that created an icy blanket which would have acted as a plaster I will become stronger.. and then i will challenge you again, ok? Jakuzu looked at Eugene, with a defeated look on his face "Sure thing, but next time, don't be so easily fooled." Eugene said with a grin. "I lied about planting an explosive on you, I just acted like I did. Anyway, be glad that you weren't facing the chain idiot here, he would've beaten you in 5 seconds easily." "Yup, Ryu-chan would have knocked you out cold!" Sakura said with excitement. "You know, you remind me of my former guildmate from my old guild Mermaid Heel. It was Karai-chan! She always carried that giant demon weapon." Grr! Don't underestimate me just because you win! I'll kick your butt next tim-.... ... Have you... just pronounced the name of ''Karai? '' Jakuzu slowly turned until he was facing Sakura. On his face he had a serious and nostalgic look ... So... you were in my mother's guild, right? Mao slighly narrowed his eyes for a reason while hearing that name, but he remained quiet. "Yeah, but she left a long time ago. It was sad that she died." Sakura replied. "So you're her kid huh? Now that I look at you, I can see some similarities." "According to my research, she was possesed by a demonic blade." Ren said. "I wonder if any effects passed to you." I was only 6 years old when she died... i couldn't do a thing.. Jakuzu sadly looked at the floor But i made i promise to myself... i'll destroy the one who killed her with my own hands He then showed a stern and determinated expression. From that day, i've been preparing him for that Mao intervened in the conversation, crossing his arms under his cloack About the demon possession... i've been thinking about it, mabye there is something left in me... but still in a sleeping state. I'm not afraid tough, my master will help me He smiled, looking at him, who nodded in response "Revenge won't solve anything." Ryuunosuke said sternly. "It'll just lead to more and more revenge, a never ending cycle. We've researched into the case a while ago and we found that the person who killed your mother was trying to save another's life. If you can't accept something like this, you're pathetic." At this, he also raised his tonfas. You cannot understand! I've been training for all this years so that i could avenge her! Jakuzu dashed forwars, aiming to punch Ryunnosuke in a fit of rage, but he was quickly stopped by Mao, who hit him on the neck,knocking him uncouncious I'm sorry, Jakuzu. So... you know that the killer is right near him. He's not ready yet to face him. Someday he will know eventually, I must hurry.Mao calmly told at the people that were listening to him, while grabbing Jakuzu, preventing him from falling to the floor'' .'' "What do you mean by that?" Ryuunosuke said with a frown. "You're hiding something aren't you?" He then activated his magic and Mao suddenly couldn't move. "Talk" I'm afraid that this does not concern you at present. Mao slowly and calmly released a cold wind that froze Ryuunosuke's feet, aiming to break his concentration. He then placed the uncouncious Jakuzu on his shoulder There are many abilities that he has to acquire before that moment. I'm not looking for a fight. I'll say it again: Time is running out. Mao was acting very suspicious, he seemed to have a plan to make Jakuzu one of the strongest mages "I'm getting extremely suspicious of you herbivore." Ryuunosuke said unfaltering as he summoned fire chains to melt the ice. He then activated his magic power again to restrict Mao's magic. "Ren, activate a portal and contact Shana." "Roger that." Ren said as he fiddled with some device and a portal came from out of a tree facing Mao. Sakura then went to take Jakuzu from Mao's shoulder. Were you lying when you talked about the identity of the killer of his mother? That would explain your behavior. Mao quietly looked at the portal, not impressed with the presence of four possible opponents 'It is my duty to stop my pupil if he does something wrong like attacking you''.'' Mao moved his eyes, meeting Sakura ones His wounds need to be treated, block your Restrain Magic Mao talked again, very calmly. Why the Unchained Soul member were so interested by Mao's words? "I can treat his wounds." Eugene said as he summoned plants which began to heal Jakuzu's wounds. "I never dealed much damge to him so he should be fully healed in a bit. I'm just wondering about you meant by time is running out." I'm afraid that i cannot speak freely about him with you. If you want to know, send your guildmaster to the northen lands of Fiore. Once there, everything will be explained Mao would have spoken about that critical situation with only one person, the most important, because he didn't want interferences with what will have happened. "Where specifically?" Ryuunosuke asked. "Don't worry, I'll go alone. Sakura, Ren, you two go back to the base, take the kid with you and make sure he recovers concious. Eugene, go back to Fairy Tail for now." "We'll keep in contact with you Ryu-chan." Sakura said as Ren pulled a door out of thin air after deactivating the portal. The three of them went inside the door which dissapeared after it was closed. "I'll be going now." Eugene said as he dissapeared into the trees. After having observed every single member disappear into that portal, Mao closed his eyes and he silently turned his head at Ryuunosuke. After some time, he opened his eyes again Let Jakuzu know that i'm at "The usual place", he will know where to go. He then silently waited for the moment in which he would have been freed from the Restrain Magic. "You still haven't told me where the location is." Ryuunosuke said. "I can get there in a few seconds if I know where the place is." The Region of Iceberg, near the border with Seven. The place where Jakuzu was born. Mao calmly explained where the meeting would have been. He then closed his eyes again. "Hear that Ren? Set the coordinates" Ryuunosuke said into a voice piece as he released Mao. He then pulled out a door out of the air and opened it showing the before mentioned place on the other side. "If you want to come, hurry up herbivore." Mao opened his eyes. A portal out of nowhere? It must have been the invention of a crazed scientist of that guild. Be prepared to hear, if you are so interested He then proceed to walk towards that portal, crossing it and entering the white lands of Iceberg. "I'm more than ready." Ryuunosuke said as they walked through the doorway and into the cold terrain before the door disapeared behind them. "So where now Herbivore?" He asked. He put his hands into his pockets, before speaking A very strong guild has been recently created. Many of us have our own goals, but we mainly want to destroy every Dark Guild. Jakuzu will become one of our strongest members, and i'm training him for such. This was his mother's last wish He began to walk away, with his eyes closed. "In a sense, that's basically the same as us, the members of Unchained Soul then." Ryuunosuke said. "Although I wonder how long that guild will last if that's all you people will be capable of. There's more to a guild than strength and a common goal. I don't even need to have Sakura find out about your other members to know the outcome if we became your enemies." Your somewhat overconfident in your abilities. Even you have much more to learn if you want to become stronger. I don't care if i'm being underestimated. Mao stopped, and looked him with the corner of the eye I suggest you to not attack us only to quash your thirst for blood or battle, you'll waste your life. Calmly, Mao said. "You assume way too much Herbivore." Ryuunosuke said in response. "I never said I was wanting a fight. I merely said I could predict the outcome if there was one. My group has known about your guild for a while now and it's members. So, why are we here again?" So my suspicions were correct. I wanted to move here for safety measures. If you know about us, my guild will know about you. Mao said, closing his eyes I now will ask you a question: why are you so interested in my guild? Category:Roleplay Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:LegendDarkDragon96